


Just A Little Fun

by fairiel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as an answer to a prompt given to me by AshynnaStarlight: Imagine Fíli as a cop, playfully handcuffing Sigrid (they're in a relationship) and tell her she has the right to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Fun

Sigrid was preparing dinner when Fíli came back home from work. 

 

“Hey honey, I’m home!”

 

She did not turn, busy as she was chopping parsley for this delicious tomato sauce he liked so much. But she felt his hands catching hers from behind, his whole body leaning on hers.

 

“What are you doing, Fee?” she asked as she felt cold metal against her wrists.

 

“You’re under arrest for being too pretty” he answered, closing the handcuffs with a sharp movement of his fingers.

 

She made a face, finally turning. He was smiling at her, still in his cop uniform, the short sleeves of which enhanced the shape of his muscular arms and shoulders.

 

“But I’m innocent, officer, I assure you” Sigrid said, batting her eyelashes with the most candid pout.

 

“Mmmmmmmm, are you?” he asked. “Seems to me you’re very guilty.”

 

“Are you going to read me my rights?” she inquired, playfully.

 

“Of course” he replied. “You have the right to kiss me.”

 

She smiled. “Oh you!” she winked at him before planting a tiny kiss on his lips.

 

“You’re going to have to do better than that!” he exclaimed, pushing her hard against the counter, his hips clashing into hers.

 

She leaned into him, snapping at his mouth, grazing his teeth, almost biting him.

 

“You like that better?” she asked, but she could tell he did as he kissed her back hungrily.

 

His hands moved to her butt and he lifted her until she sat on the counter. She felt frustrated. With her hands tied, she could not unbutton his shirt like she wanted to. But maybe that was not such a problem after all. His mouth was already down her neck, sucking at her delicate skin, leaving red marks all over. The contrast between his soft beard and his nipping mouth was intoxicating and she sighed, tilting her head back.

 

He continued down her chest, opening the buttons of her dress to access her breasts. She gave a tiny squeak as he toyed with her, gently biting her nipples as he knew she liked. She arched her back, but he was already down her belly. He knelt in between her legs, lifting her skirt. His fingers stroked her thighs, then his mouth left a trail of burning kisses all the way up. Swiftly, he got rid of her panties.

 

She closed her eyes, pleasure surging through her as his tongue lapped at her expertly. He knew what she liked and was clearly not wasting any time, sucking at her bud until she moaned and squealed, begging for release. Her whole body tightened as she felt it rise inside of her with every flick of his tongue. He was relentless and she suddenly shook, thinking she was dying.

 

He looked up at her with a smirk before getting on his feet. After removing the handcuffs, he kissed her and she felt her taste in his mouth, strangely salty. She tangled her fingers in his hair, whispering: “Feel free to arrest me any time.” 

 


End file.
